


Dream

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, Lestat de Lioncourt. Louis de Pointe du Lac, M/M, vc_media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Livejournal community vc_media. The titles of the drabbles are also the prompts for that week.</p><p>27 June, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

I had a dream once, secret in the cold, sweating walls of the ancient castle. A young man of undeniable beauty, hair a deep shadow, arresting eyes. His gift was loyalty, his weakness, love.

I told this to Louis one night after passion and he smiled, his own phantasm of me evident in his verdant eye. "You dreamed of me, you say?"

"Why not? You have told me often that you had visions of me."

"And so I did, my beloved. Back then you were fantasy only; how fortunate to have you now realized." An amused smile.

"Wretch!" I cried.


End file.
